


Unite

by Love4theAssassins



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: M/M, Some Deaths, bonds end up going in a different direction, family bonds, kinda a few Rogue Spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-30
Updated: 2014-12-30
Packaged: 2018-03-04 10:04:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3063830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Love4theAssassins/pseuds/Love4theAssassins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Connor decides against going to Fort George at the last minute, then instead goes back to the Homestead, and back to Achilles. He couldn't do it anymore. He couldn't take the killing any longer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unite

**Author's Note:**

> Something happened and now there aren't any spaces and stuff in spots where they should be

He wasn't sure what did it. Perhaps it was the sound of bones snapping due to pressure, or the sound of a broken cry from a dying gaurd, but something changed in his heart at the last minute. Another man, another gaurd, fell dead to the ground at Connors feet. The Assassin ran for a bit longer, until the fort was in sight. A canon landed close to him, and he was thrown against a brick wall. He struggled to remain conscious, but instead of heading back toward the fort, he turned and bolted- more like stumbled- out of the city. The thought of another man dying caused him to flee. Another man would be falling. Another soul would be lost. He would not have been wrong. ~ Haytham waited. And waited. And waited. But Connor did not show. He worried for a while, but realized it was for the best. Neither would have to die. Not yet, atleast. He retreated to his quarters in the fort when the canon fire had ceased, and sat at his desk, staring at a blank sheet of paper. He had been meaning to write a letter a short time ago, before all this mayhem, but had not gotten around to it. For a while, the Templar paced his room. Questions constantly ran through his mind: Why hadn't Connor showed? Had he been injured? Killed? Captured? He was worried, truth be told. Worried for that bloody son of his who always seemed to attract trouble. ~ Connor set up camp somewhere in the frontier. It was amazing how much ground he covered in a day. Normally, a trip from New York to the frontier would be a two or three day ride, but he managed in one day, even if he was only just a bit past the border. He wondered how Charles felt at this moment. Happy? Happy that something had happened to Connor, happy that he had not showed to kill him? But something made the boy run off, and he himself was determined to find out. His poor mare had been worked hard, so Connor tied her reins to a low branch on a tree and let her rest. He needed the rest as well, so he lay down on his bedroll and closed his eyes. Little did he know, Haytham would not be far away come morning. ~ The older man continued to pace his room until he finally decided to leave. If the boy had simply run off, he could not be far from New York. Haytham saddled his mare and set off, making his way toward the Assassin's home. He knew Achilles would be less than thrilled to see him, but that did not matter. The man had to learn to get over things eventually. He rode his poor horse harder then he ever had before, and he was sorry for the animal, but he had to focus on more important things: finding Connor and apologizing. ~ He made it back to the homestead later the next day. Achilles was disappointed in him, but this Connor expected. He had not completed his mission. Charles was still alive. And so was his father. "Connor, I cannot believe this," Achilles said with a sigh. "You have never done something this serious before. Now that he is still alive, he could flee, he could hide. And what of your father? You left him alive as well?" Connor nodded. "I couldn't do it," was all he said in reply. "This sudden change of heart will not be tolerated, Connor. You are an Assassin, and you need to finish your job." "Then don't tolerate it. Accept it." Achilles could not think of a reply, so Connor went up the stairs to his room. Then there was a knock on the front door. ~ The manor was just in sight. Haytham was getting odd looks from the residents of the homestead, which was making me rather uncomfortable, so he sped up his horse. Then he stopped. Ah, just as he remembered it. Fixed up, certainly, but still the same. The Templar dismounted his mare and walked up the path and up the stairs to the door. Then he knocked. No reply. He knocked again. This time the door opened slowly. There stood Achilles, shorter and older then before. "Haytham," the man said, a hint of contempt in his voice. "Achilles," Haytham nodded in reply. "Where is Connor?" "Why do you want to know?" Achilles asked. "Because he's my son. And he's here isn't he?" No reply from the older man. "He is. Good. Now you'll kindly-" " _Kindly?_  No, I will not  _kindly_ do anything. Especially for you." "Then don't be kind and just move out of my way." "I do not take orders from you!" Haytham looked down at the man. "Then don't take orders from me. I've come to apologize to my son!" "Apologize? I could not even imagine hearing the words come out of your mouth." "Fine, don't imagine it. Hear it. I'm sorry." This certainly took the older man off guard. "He's upstairs," was all he could manage in reply. Haytham smiled and stepped past the man, then walked slowly up the steps. A door was open and he could hear a voice coming from it so he stepped inside. "Connor?" He asked. The young Assassin looked up, his eyes meeting Haythams. "What are you doing here?" The Templar laughed. "The question here is, what weren't YOU doing at fort george?" "I... I did not want to kill anyone, I suppose." Haytham sat next to him. "It gets old an annoying, yes. But it was me there, not Charles. He would have gotten away even if you did go to the fort." "Then I would have been killing you. We are in blood, you and I. A family." Connor sighed. "Then let's be one. Let's not keep fighting like this. This war is pointless, son, and we both know it." He paused. "But war is war, and it will continue until a side prevails. The Assassins won't stop. The Templars will not stop. But we can at least try." "Try what?" Haytham turned Connor to face him. "Try to get them to unite." Father and son would now, and forever be father and son. Or... So they think.


End file.
